List of Born to be a Star (season 2) finalists
The Born to be a Star Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Star. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Cayleen Villamor *If Only (Sarah Geronimo) (June 9) *You Light Up My Life (Barbra Streisand) (June 30) *Queen of the Night (Whitney Houston) (July 14) *To Reach You (Anja Aguilar) (July 21) *Love on Top (Beyonce) (July 28) *Bakit Di Totohanin (Carol Banawa) (August 4) *I Will Love Again (Lara Fabian) (August 11) *Out of the Blue (Debbie Gibson) (with Nadine Lustre) (August 18) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (August 25) *Hulog ng Langit (Angeline Quinto) (September 1) *Forever's Not Enough (September 8) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (September 15) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (September 22) *You Light Up My Life (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *You Got It All (The Jets) (October 6) Veejay Aragon *I'll Be Over You (Toto) (June 16) *How Can I Fall? (June 30) *Di Bale Na Lang (Gary Valenciano) (July 14) *It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (July 21) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (July 28) *Baliw (Mark Bautista) (August 4) *Di Bale Na Lang (Gary Valenciano) (August 11) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (with Dingdong Avanzado) (August 18) *Simple Lang (Ariel Rivera) (August 25) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (September 1) *Picture of You (Boyzone) (September 8) *Simple Lang (Ariel Rivera) (September 15) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (September 22) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) (September 29) *Di Na Natuto (Gary Valenciano) (October 6) Ronald Humarang *Pagsubok (Orient Pearl) (June 9) *Tatlong Bente Singko (Dingdong Avanzado) (June 30) *Hands to Heaven (Breathe) (July 7) *Ako Para Sa'yo (Anja Aguilar) (July 21) *Ngayon at Kailanman (Ariel Rivera) (July 28) *Gaya ng Dati (Gary Valenciano) (August 4) *What Might Have Been (Lou Pardini) (with Marvin Ong) (August 18) *I Could Not Ask For More (Edwin McCain) (August 25) *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) (September 1) *Truly (Lionel Riche) (September 8) *Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan (Basil Valdez) (September 15) *I Believe in Dreams (Janno Gibbs) (September 22) *Sana Kahit Minsan (composed by Tito Cayamanda) (September 29) *You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban) (October 6) Anne Bernardo *Its All Coming Back To Me Now (Celine Dion) (June 9) *Art Of Letting Go (Mikaila) (June 30) *Electric Youth (Debbie Gibson) (July 14) *I Have Nothing (Whitney Houston) (July 21) *Terrified (Katherine McPhee) (July 28) *Miracle (Whitney Houston) (August 4) *One Hello (Randy Crawford) (August 11) *Still In Love (Coco Lee) (with Robi Domingo) (August 18) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (August 25) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (September 8) *The Way You Look Tonight (September 15) *To Love You More (Sarah Geronimo) (September 22) *Fallin' (Sarah Geronimo) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *In The Name of Love (Yasmien Kurdi) (October 6) Melvin Rimas *Nais Ko (Basil Valdez) (June 9) *Pagdating ng Panahon (Aiza Seguerra) (June 30) *Footlose (Kenny Loggins) (July 14) *Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (July 28) *Be My Lady (Martin Nievera) (August 4) *Forever (Martin Nievera) (with Gino Padilla) (August 18) *Just the Way You Are (Billy Joel) (September 1) *In Your Eyes (George Benson) (September 8) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (September 15) *Di Ko Kaya (Erik Santos) (September 22) *Gusto Kita (composed by Gary Valenciano) (September 29) *Time of My Life (David Cook) (October 6) Jet Barrun *Walang Hanggan (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *Gaya ng Dati (Gary Valenciano) (July 7) *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (July 21) *Sana Kahit Minsan (Ariel Rivera) (August 4) *Let's Stop and Talk A While (Lea Salonga) (with Thyro and Yumi) (August 18) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (Dingdong Avanzado) (September 1) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (September 15) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) (September 29) *The Journey (Lea Salonga) (October 6) Anna Baluyot *Safe In The Arms Of Love (Coco Lee) (June 16) *Titanium (Sia Firler) (June 30) *What's Love Got to Do with It (Tina Turner) (July 21) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (August 4) *Paalam Na (Rachelle Ann Go) (with Rachel Alejandro) (August 18) *What's Love Got to Do with It (Tina Turner) (September 1) *Where Do Broken Hearts Go (Whitney Houston) (September 8) *I Care (Rachelle Ann Go) (September 22) *Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) (September 29) *Only Hope (Mandy Moore) (October 6) John Michael Narag *The Way You Look Tonight (June 16) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (June 30) *(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight (Cutting Crew) (July 14) *Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) (July 28) *Heart of Mine (Janno Gibbs) (August 11) *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (August 25) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Basil Valdez) (September 8) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (September 22) *Points of View (Joey Albert) (composed by Freddie Saturdno) (September 29) *I Believe I Can Fly (R. Kelly) (October 6) Carl Malone Montecido *Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *Gold (Spandau Ballet) (July 14) *When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (July 21) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (August 4) *Babalik Pa Rin (Gary Valenciano) (with Greggy Santos) (August 18) *Muli (Rodel Naval) (September 1) *Nag-Iisang Ikaw (Louie Heredia) (September 15) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) (September 29) *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (October 6) Vanessa Rangadhol *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) (June 9) *No One (Alicia Keys) (June 30) *When (Anja Aguilar) (July 21) *The Gift (Sarah Geronimo) (July 28) *Maghihintay Sa'Yo (Dingdong Avanzado) (August 4) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (August 11) *Love on Top (Beyonce) (August 25) *Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (Faith Hill) (September 1) *What Kind Of Fool Am I (Regine Velasquez) (September 8) *Ikaw Lang Ang Mamahalin (September 15) *Babalik Pa Rin (composed by Gary Valenciano) (September 29) *The Climb (Miley Cyrus (October 6) Tony dela Paz *Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (June 16) *I Just Can't Stop Loving You (Michael Jackson) (July 14) *Beautiful Girl (Jose Mari Chan) (July 28) *Closer You and I (Gino Padilla) (August 11) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (August 18) *Muling Buksan Ang Puso (Basil Valdez) (September 1) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (September 15) *Everywhere I Am There You'll Be (composed by Louie Ocampo) (September 29) *Binibini (Janno Gibbs) (October 6) Kristofer Dangculos *Why Can't Be Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (June 23) *Break It To Be Gently (Mark Bautista) (June 30) *Thriller (Michael Jackson) (July 14) *Why Can't It Be? (Rannie Raymundo) (July 28) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (August 11) *Di Ko Kaya (Erik Santos) (August 25) *Hands to Heaven (Breathe) (September 8) *Give Me A Chance (Rig Segreto) (September 22) *Ikaw Lamang (composed by Popsie Saturno) (September 29) *Why Can't It Be (Rannie Raymundo) (October 6) Leon Matawaran *Sana'y Wala ng Wakas (Sharon Cuneta) (June 23) *Got to Believe (David Pomeranz) (July 7) *To Love Again (Dingdong Avanzado) (July 21) *Lumayo Ka Man Sa Akin (Rodel Naval) (August 4) *Paano (Jovit Baldivino) (with Carlo Lopez) (August 18) *Honestly (Harem Scarem) (September 1) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (September 15) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (September 22) (Eleminated) Muriel Lomadilla *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) (June 23) *Let Me Be The One (Jimmy Bondoc) (June 30) *Love Come Down (Evelyn King) (July 14) *Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys) (July 28) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (August 11) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (August 25) *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (September 8) *Bakit (Rachelle Ann Go) (September 22) (Eleminated) Pauline Agupitan *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (June 16) *Run to You (Whitney Houston) (July 7) *I'm Coming Out (Diana Ross) (July 14) *Diamonds (Rihanna) (July 28) *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) (August 11) *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (August 25) *The Way You Look at Me (Christian Bautista) (September 8) *Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (September 22) (Eleminated) Rhonsben Jonota *Basta't Kasama Kita (Dingdong Avanzado) (June 23) *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) (July 7) *Baliw (Mark Bautista) (July 28) *Sobrang Kitang Mahal (Miguel Aguila) (August 4) (Eleminated) Lance Oñate *Muli (Rodel Naval) (June 23) *All I Need (Jack Wagner) (July 7) *Ayoko Na (Marvin Ong) (July 21) *Dahil Tangil Ikaw (Jaya) (August 4) (Eleminated) John Neil Roa *Ngiti (Ronnie Liang) (June 16) *May Tama Rin Ako (Jay-R Siaboc) (July 7) *Hiling (Jay-R Siaboc) (July 28) *Ipagpatawad Mo (August 4) (Eleminated) Rhonsben Jonota *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (June 23) *How Am I Supposed to Live Without You (Michael Bolton) (July 7) *Forever (Rex Smith) (July 21) *Gusto Kita (Gino Padilla) (August 4) (Eleminated) Josephine Aton *Napakasakit Naman (Paula Bianca) (June 16) *I Will Never Love Again (Debbie Gibson) (July 7) *Rolling in the Deep (Adele) (July 21) *Someone Like You (Adele) (August 4) (Eleminated) All-Superstar Fans rounds The All-Superstar Fans round were live on July 28, 2013 at the Big Dome of Smart Araneta Coliseum in Quezon City. From the 20 contrstants of singing superstars in live auditions who will have the All-Superstar Fans round. Prior to the battle of vocals, will be guided and trained by their respective judgees with the aid of some "guest advisers." Josh Padilla, aided the son his Gino Padilla; while Princess Velasco helped Paula Bianca. On the other hand, the manpower OPM and the grand champion of Season 1 is Greggy Santos joined Joey Albert; while the teen superstar princess Nadine Lustre helped the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado. References External links *[http://borntobeastar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Star Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star